The Fire Within
by Sorceress of Rohan
Summary: Blythe, a girl from Rohan, is sent to Rivendell after her city is attacked. There she learns that a great secret concerning her has been hidden from her by Elrond. Gandalf offers to teach her.
1. Long Rides and Sleepless Nights

This is my first fanfic and I'm really excited. Life right now is super crazy with Cheerleading so please don't give up on me if the updates aren't very often but hang in there and I promise to work hard. Thank you to the people, you know who you are, who pushed me to start this story. It's been an idea in my head for a while. Enjoy.  
  
This is a repost. Basically, I went back and took out the typos. No real change however.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not claim ownership over what J.R.R. Tolkien's work. He is brilliant and I only wish to be as great as him one day.  
  
Chapter One: Long Rides and Sleepless Nights  
  
'I want her dead. Do you understand me?' The melodious voice said calmly yet forcefully.  
  
'Yes my Lord.' The second more rough voice replied.  
  
'Well, what are you waiting for? GO!' The wizard said with less patience.  
  
The revolting orc turned and hastened for the door. Before he was out he turned back and asked, 'My Lord. Why are you concerned over a mere child?'  
  
'I have seen many parts of her future. She is more powerful than she may yet know. The peoples of Middle Earth will need her more than she could ever imagine now.' The wizard said while grey, whispy smoke floated from him towards the orc standing at the door. 'Go now and kill all in the city. She must be killed.'  
  
'Yes my Lord. It shall be done.' The orc said hurrying out the door before the mist reached him.  
  
Blythe's eyes snapped open when she heard the urgent voice of her brother shouting for her to get up. 'What?' She mumbled sleepily in the midnight darkness.  
  
'Blythe we have to get out now!' Damian said pulling Blythe out of her bed. Blythe shivered in the cold and wished to be back under the warm covers. Blythe could barely see Damian's face in the dark room and was frightened by his unnatural panic. Damian grabbed her arm and dragged her to the door.  
  
'Where are we going?' Blythe asked grabbing the doorframe to stop herself.  
  
'Orcs. Orcs are coming this way. We have to go now!' Damian shouted. Blythe trembled and turned back into her room.  
  
'At least let me get properly clothed,' Blythe said turning to her wardrobe closet. She quickly pulled out a dress and slipped it on over her night gown. With more determination, Damian grabbed Blythe and led her into the dimly lit hall.  
  
'Where are we going? Where are father and mother?' Blythe asked.  
  
'I'm not sure but we have to get away. The orcs are already here. Father went to fight with the other men.' Damian answered running towards the back door of the house which led to the stables.  
  
'What about mother?' Blythe asked again, this time more frightened.  
  
'They. They killed her.' Blythe's heart stopped as the words resounded in her head. Blythe continued to follow her brother outside running towards the stables with an ache in the pit of her stomach.  
  
When Blythe and Damian reached their family's stables, they saw that the orcs had begun to burn it. Blythe stifled a cry and pulled the long dagger off her brother's quiver. She slipped up behind an orc who was blocking the door and in her rage stabbed it in the back. She almost hurled as the warm blood flowed down her arm and stained her dress.  
  
The hay in the barn was catching fire around her. Blythe could hear the horses whinnying, frantically trying to get out of their stalls. She quickly ran down the rows of stalls unlatching the bolts and opening the gates. The horses ran into the flames and out of the stable.  
  
The last stall she came to held her most cherished horse. Velez was one of the fastest and most intelligent horses in the Riddermark. That's what her family did; they bred horses for the king and his men. Instead of running off when she opened the door, he stood waiting for her. Blythe leapt onto his back without saddling him. Velez galloped out of the stable without a command.  
  
Blythe quickly spotted her brother who had caught one of the fleeing horses. Blythe hurried towards him and together they rode away from the burning city.  
  
A mile away from the city Blythe and Damian stopped and turned to look back at their home. The entire city was ablaze and the cries were heard far across the flat plains. Dark, bulky shadows could barely be seen silhouetted against the bright, glowing flames. For a long time they sat there, completely silent, watching the assault on their home. After a while, Blythe saw the band of orcs coming towards them. She guessed there was at least a hundred. Damian decided that they should head for Edoras to warn Theoden, the King.  
  
The two rode all night stopping only once or twice to walk the horses. Velez galloped steadily, being a very strong horse with much stamina, across the plains of Rohan. At dawn, Blythe could see the city of Edoras about five leagues away. The city was built on a hill and the Golden Hall could be seen for many miles on a sunny day. Blythe and Damian's tired spirits were lifted at the sight. They rode hard and fast up to the city's gate.  
  
The guards looked down at the two youths and opened the gates. One of the guards came down and spoke with Damian privately. Damian explained what had happened the night before and requested to see the king. The guard, Keilan, escorted them to the Golden Hall. The other took their horses to the stables to be properly cared for.  
  
The King who was still eating his breakfast had them brought to the table and served also. 'Damian and Blythe,' the King began. 'Keilan has already told me what you told him. What an ill morning to find that your sister has been killed and her children are fleeing for their lives. What of your father? Tell me, does he live?'  
  
'Uncle, I do not know. I doubt that any others have survived.' Damian replied.  
  
The King frowned and put down the fork that was half way to his mouth. 'Ill news indeed.' He muttered to himself. 'If you would excuse me I must speak with my counselors.' Damian and Blythe stood and bowed as the King rose and headed down the hall to a seculded room.  
  
After breakfast Damian and Blythe were shown to the rooms prepared for them. The long ride and sleepless night had exhausted Blythe. She quickly changed out of her dirty, blood-stained dress and washed up. Almost immediately afterwards she fell asleep in the deepest sleep she felt she'd ever had.  
  
When Blythe awoke that evening she dressed and headed to the Dining Hall for dinner. The King and his men were there talking, of all things, about her. One of the King's seers had seen part of a conversation of a wizard and an orc. He had seen when the wizard had told the orc to kill the girl and given her name, Blythe, the neice of the Theoden, King of Rohan.  
  
They explained to Blythe that they no longer felt she was safe in Rohan and that they planned on sneaking her away to Rivendell, Home of Lord Elrond. They decided that Damian would take her on the North-South Road that took them to Tharbad where the road crossed the Greyflood. There a small party of elves would meet them and take her along the river up to Rivendell. King Theoden had already sent a message by way of a hawk up to Lord Elrond explaining what had happened.  
  
Orcs followed Blythe and Damian for the two weeks that they travelled the road North. Velez and Fahn, Damian's horse, were still always a day ahead of the orcs.  
  
Damian stopped at the bridge where they were to meet. Here the river was wide and deep but still clear. They had arrived a half a day early. They decided it would be best to stay there and wait for the elves. That evening while they were sitting by the fire the orcs crept up on them. In the darkness they could not see the orcs.  
  
Suddenly Damian saw a flash from the fire's reflection in one of the orcs swords. The orcs had surrounded them and were now shouting and brandishing their swords. Damian drew his sword and raised it to the orcs. The orcs laughed and charged towards them. Blythe called the horses and pulled Damian onto Velez with her. From the extra height Blythe could see the tall, fair elves slipping out of the trees easily killing the orcs.  
  
'Get us out of the middle of this,' Damian shouted as he hewed off the head of an orc.  
  
Blythe pressed her heels into Velez's sides and he took off. When they reached the road an orc stepped in front of them hoping to stop the horse; instead he was trampled and Velez ran on. The leader of the orcs stepped out of the woods behind them and raised his bow. He released the arrow which flew straight into Damian's back. Damian gasped and slumped to the ground. Velez turned and Blythe jumped to the ground. Blythe hurried to her brother who was lying on the ground gasping for breath.  
  
Blythe looked into her brother's eyes which were bright blue. She didn't know what to do; she was too shocked. She wiped the blood away from his mouth with a trembling hand. Suddenly, her brother's face flashed with terror and she turned to see what was wrong. An orc raised its club and smashed it against her abdomen. Her head was flooded with pain and she was knocked to the ground. She looked back at her brother. He was pale and was perfectly still. Blythe released a painful cry and lost consciousness.  
  
Before the orc got another swing he had dropped to the ground, elven arrows protruding from his back. The elves had killed the last of the remaining orcs, but Blythe hadn't seen this. The elves picked up her limp body and carried her swiftly back to Rivendell.  
  
'You fool!' The wizard shouted angrily. 'You shall know the consequence of your failure.' The orc was lifted off the floor and thrown into the stone wall.  
  
'Master please it won't happen again,' the orc pleaded with blood pouring down his face. The wizard laughed and with a turn of his wrist the orc dropped lifeless to the floor. A minute later a very handsome man walked in. He waved his hand over the orc and it disappeared.The older wizard grinned.  
  
'I need you to do what this witless fool could not.'  
  
The man bowed his head and vanished; the air where he had been shimmered then stilled.  
  
Review. Pretty please... maybe it would motivate me... 


	2. Elrond's Son

Sorry that it took me so long to post this chapter. First, school has been absolutely taking over my life. (You know how it is.) Second, I'm really lazy. Sorry.  
  
Thanks to all of my reviewers!   
  
Disclaimer: None of this is mine, except Blythe and other stuff you may not recognize, all the rest is Tolkien's creation and is owned by the Tolkien estate and by New Line Cinema.  
  
  
  
Chapter Two- Elrond's Son  
  
Almost a year to date of her arrival in Rivendell, Blythe sprinted into Elrond's study. Elrohir who was just coming out of his father's study was practically run over by the young woman.   
  
"I am so sorry, Elrohir," Blythe said looking down at the handsome elf. She offered her hand to the smiling elf and helped him to his feet.   
  
"It's all right," Elrohir replied shaking the dust off his tunic and turning back down the hall.   
  
"Blythe," Elrond began at the sight of his pupil's sudden appearance.   
  
"Yes, Lord Elrond?"  
  
"Elrohir has informed me that there is a man in the House of Healing that I need you to attend to. His wounds you should be able to heal with what I have taught you thus far." Lord Elrond explained.   
  
"Who is he?"  
  
"His name is Aragorn."  
  
Figuring she wouldn't get any more information, Blythe left Elrond and hurried to the House of Healing. Elrond stared at the door smiling. The air from where she had stood began to settle. Only he had felt the disturbance. He felt this ever time she was around. It was like energy just flowed out of her. She didn't know how to harness the energy. He knew that time hadn't come yet. He only hoped no one else knew.   
  
When Blythe entered the large room she saw a man not much older than she was. Infact, she would be eighteen in a few weeks. The man was lying on a bed half way across the room. When the doors opened he looked at Blythe as she walked towards him.  
  
"Hello,"Blythe said as she looked at the one Elrond had called Aragorn. "What hurts?"  
  
"Everything," he replied hoarsly.  
  
"Well that helps," Blythe said smiling softly. "Can you tell me what happened?"   
  
"I was," He said taking a short breath collected his thoughts. "Out with Elrohir and Elladan. Orcs attacked us and I remember a sharp pain in my chest and a rough beating. It feels like it's burning but it isn't real bad."  
  
Blythe removed the blood stained shirt to find dark bruises and a deep cut across his chest that had been hastily wrapped by a cloth. She went to a cabinet and took out a green bottle and a clear vile with a dark liquid in it. The contents of the clear vile she made him drink.  
  
"It tastes terrible," he said trying not to spit it up.   
  
"The worst it tastes the better it works is what I have found," she replied pouring some of the green bottle's liquid over the cut and gently cleaning it with a clean cloth. For a moment she stared at him and smiled oddly. With business aside she had taken a chance to really look at the man. He was incredible handsome. He was muscular but not unappealingly so. His skin was tanned from spending all day outside. His hair was dark brown and long, just how she liked it. She quickly exused herself and went back to Elrond's study.  
  
"My Lord, excuse me. Who is he exactly?" Blythe asked trying to mask her curiosity.  
  
Elrond smiled and answered calmly, "He is my son."  
  
"Your son?" Blythe asked very confused. "How can he be? He is not elvish. Is he?"  
  
"No he is not," Erond began but was cut off by the sudden appearance of a breathless elf. He told Elrond that an elf named Daran who had been travelling was in the House of Healing and needed medical attention. Blythe looked again at Elrond before turning to go back to the House of Healing. On the way the elf explained that Daran had been ambushed by orcs. When she heard this she sprinted the rest of the way. Ever since what had happened last year Blythe had a deeper loathing of orcs.  
  
Blythe rushed in just as some elves were placing Daran on a bed opposite of Aragorn. Blythe hurried over to them grabing a bottle and some bandages on the way."Thank you," she said politely as they turned to go. Each bowed their heads as they left. Blythe removed the yound elf's tunic which revealed many deep cuts and bruises. She poured the medidine over the cuts, washed them, and wrapped them in a cloth. By that time, Daran had already fallen asleep again from exhaustion.   
  
Blythe suddenly heard a loud crash from behind her and turned to see Aragorn half way out of his bed. He froze awkwardly when he saw her looking at him.   
  
"What are you doing? Lie down." She said walking towards him. He stood up and faced her. "Aragorn, lie down," she said again. Aragorn sighed and got back into bed.   
  
"Can I ask a favor," Aragorn asked.  
  
"If it is reasonable."  
  
"I am very hungry. If you could, my Lady, bring dinner soon?"  
  
  
  
"Yes. I was getting ready to go now." Blythe said walking to the door.   
  
"Wait. Where are all of my things?"  
  
"Lord Elrond had everything put in your room," Blythe said standing in the door way.   
  
"I would like to have my sword."  
  
"You have no need for it here," she replied and turned to leave.  
  
"Please, I don't want anything to happen to it."  
  
Blythe looked at him and said,"Nothing will happen to it here, I promise."  
  
  
  
"Please." Aragorn pleaded.  
  
  
  
Blythe surrendered assuming she wouldn't win this fight. She laughed to herself and hurried off to Aragorn's room. The room was almost empty, except for some things on his bed and some maps and parchments in a corner.  
  
Blythe picked up the sword from among the article's on Aragorn's bed. It was surprisingly light. She swung it back and forth a few times. It sliced through the air evenly and crisp. She was impressed with the sword. Every inch of it was symmetrical.  
  
She carried it back to the House of Healing as quickly as she could. When she walked in she found Aragorn sitting in the window watching the sun sink lower in the sky. "Aragorn,"she said running to the window. Aragorn stood similing at her. He reached for the sword she held in her hand.   
  
"I don't think so," Blythe said putting the sword behind her back. His intrigued grey eyes locked with hers. A playful smile spread across his face. Blythe turned away before she began to blush. "You still should not be walking around," She said with her back to him. Aragorn followed her back to his bed. He sat down before asking for his sword.  
  
"You are not getting it back until you can stay in bed until I say otherwise."  
  
  
  
"You wouldn't do that."  
  
"Oh really," Blythe said taking the sword and walking out the door. She headed straight for her bedroom.  
  
Being close to the time she usually ate, Blythe put the sword on her bed and changed into a fresh dress. It was a simple emerald green that did bring out her dark green eyes. It had long sleeves with a neck that scooped down to just above her chest and curved out the her shoulders. The dress was form fitted and complimented her slim figure very well. The clothes made her feel less out of place, more delicate like the elves around her. Blythe washed her face and lightly wetted her wavy auburn hair so it wouldn't be frizzy. She brushed her hair then headed for the Dining Hall.   
  
The sun was low in the sky and the reddish rays shone through the golden leaves on the tree. The birds san merrily in the trees joined by the soft anthems of the elves. Blythe loved Rivendell more than any other place in Middle Earth. The last year had been difficult with the loss of her family and home, but Elrond had taken good care of her. He had also been teaching her about healing which she had taken up easily. Now with the addition of Aragorn she was thinking things could only get better.   
  
Reluctantly, Blythe walked into the Dining Hall. Many elves were already there eating, talking, and singing. A few of the younger elves still watched her as she walked past. Elladan and Elrohir came in shortly after and sat next to her. BLythe ate quickly and talked to the twins a short while before excusing herself. Elladan and Elrohir said goodnight and watched Blythe leave with Daran and Aragorn's dinner.  
  
When Blythe walked in Aragorn almost had a heart attack. Again she had caught him out of bed, but that wasn't the only reason he stared. He hurried back to his bed and jumped onto it.   
  
"You are in serious trouble." Blythe said half amused, half frustrated.  
  
"I am sorry. I just can't stay still in this quiet room." Aragorn apologized.  
  
"You have proved to be the most difficult person I have dealt with this year."  
  
"I'm sorry," he said again.  
  
"Not to worry," Blythe said. "Just remember I have your sword."  
  
Blythe smiled and set his dinner next to his bed. She took Daran his dinner but he was srill asleep. Aragorn stared at her entranced. He could see she was of the race of men, but she was more beautiful than many of the elven maidens he had known growing up. Blythe cam back to his bed and sat down. He sat up with his back supported by the headboard.  
  
  
  
"Do you think you can handle it by yourself?" Blythe teased. Aragorn grabbed the plate from the table. As he ate, Aragorn and Blythe talked. Mostly about Rivendell but as he put his empty plate aside he said, "I see you know my name, my Lady, but I have yet to learn yours."  
  
My name is Blythe."   
  
"Unless Elrond has kept you locked up somwwhere I know you are not from Rivendell. I have lived here all my life until a few years ago. I would have remembered such a beautiful face as yours." Aragorn said.  
  
Blythe blushed and told him, "You are right. I am from Rohan and have only come here in the last year."  
  
"How did you come to be in Rivendell?" Blythe quickly looked away from Aragorn.  
  
"I'm sorry," he apologized seeing her reaction.  
  
Blythe looked back at him trying to hid the saddness but he could still feel it. "It's all right. I don't mind, but that is a long tale. Only for those with patient ears and time that we certainly do not have now." She said as she looked out the window that showed how dark it had actually gotten.  
  
  
  
"Perhaps tomorrow you could tell me." He said hoping to spend more time with her.  
  
Blythe smiled and said, "Possibly, but tomorrow I think it would be reasonable for you to go. I doubt you would want to spend your first day of freedom with me instead of your friends."  
  
Aragorn laughed. "I would love nothing more than to talk to you. I have greatly enjoyed your company. The time without you to talk to was desolate."  
  
Blythe was mesmerized by his smile, and the way he treated her made her feel like agreeing to anything. "Well, I suppose I shall see you tomorrow when I bring you both breakfast. I do need some sleep now."  
  
"Goodnight," Aragorn whispered. He watched Blythe go before she turned the corner and was gone.   
  
As soon as she got into the hall she hurried off to find Elrond. She found him in his study unmoved from where he had been before. He had many old, frail books lying around him. One of them he had in his hands and was reading unfaltering from it.   
  
"Come in Blythe." Startled Blythe hurried into the room. Elrond silently noted the smile when he looked up from his book.  
  
"Lord Elrond, if you wouldn't mind could I ask a favor?" Elrond nodded so she continued. "Could you find someone to look after Daran after breakfast?"   
  
Elrond smiled before saying, " I believe someone could be found to take care of him. Though none have the gift that you have." Blythe wondered a minute about what he had said, it sounded strange but a lot of what he said was strange.  
  
"Thank you, Lord Elrond."  
  
"What is it that you are doing tomorrow, Blythe?" Elrond asked with a grin, but she had already skipped out the door and was headed for her room.   
  
  
  
When Blythe got back to her room she washed her face and changed into a sleeping gown. Aragorn's sword she put on her dresser. After about ten minutes Blythe was soundly asleep.  
  
Wow that took me long enough... Next chapter will not be so long in the writing. I promise. Please review, maybe it will encourage me.  
  
Again thank you thank you thank you to all of my reviewers last chapter. :)  
  
~Sorceress of Rohan 


	3. A Feast and a Dark Rider

Well, Cheerleading season is officially over. The end of the season is always the busiest but now I hope I can update more often!  
  
Disclaimer: Do I look like a old, English guy? No, I didn't think so.  
  
Chapter Three- A Feast and a Dark Rider  
  
Aragorn was awoken the next morning by the bright orange glow which poured in from the window. Remembering the previous day's events he looked around the room hoping to see Blythe. His survey of the room revealed to him that it was empty, except for Daran across the room.  
  
  
  
Blythe did not wake for another hour. When she did, she hastily dressed and went downstairs for breakfast. After a quick meal she headed for the House of Healing with Daran and Aragorn's breakfast. When she got there Aragorn was sitting up waiting for her. Daran was asleep again but his dinner had been eaten. She replaced it with his breakfast. Blythe offered Aragorn his meal but he declined claiming he wasn't hungry.   
  
Before they left, Blythe checked Aragorn's injuries one last time. She could only faintly see the bruises that were so dark yesterday. The cut was still there but it was very light. She figured there would still be a scar to remind him of the accident. He pulled his shirt back over his head. Together, Blythe and Aragorn, left the House of Healing.  
  
"Where shall we go Lady?" Aragorn asked turning to face Blythe.   
  
  
  
Blushing at the sound of "Lady" she replied, "To the stables, and there's no need to call me Lady." Blythe turned away from him and walked towards the stable.   
  
The sun was already bright and warm in Rivendell. Blythe and Aragorn thankfully stepped into the cool shade of the stables. Blythe led him through the stables and out into the pasture beyond. She looked around the open field but did not see Velez. Suddenly, out of the trees five hundred feet ahead a pure black horse came galloping towards them. The horse ran as fast as the wind and as smooth as a stream. Velez stopped directly in front of Blythe and gently nuzzled her cheek with his lips. She smiled and rubbed his neck.  
  
"Aragorn, this is Velez. He carried me here through much peril. He is the best of my family's horses." She said brushing his mane with her fingers.   
  
  
  
"He is beautiful. However, unless he can bear two, I am without a mount."  
  
"He will bear two and will let no rider fall." With that said she mounted Velez and patted his neck. Blythe offered her hand to Aragorn and helped him up. She pressed her heels gently into Velez's sides and at once the horse turned to the woods and galloped away. Startled by the sudden start and speed, Aragorn placed his hands around Blythe's waist to steady himself. As he did a slight tingle shot up Blythe's spine.   
  
Velez galloped along the river that flowed through and around Rivendell. Suddenly, he cut into the woods and a few minutes later stopped next to a hollow tree.  
  
"Why did he stop here?" Aragorn asked as he dropped to the ground.  
  
"He knows this place. I like it here... The elves don't pass this way often and there were times when I just needed to be by myself. I think Elrond knew I was here but he didn't bother me about it. Before you came I was alone here. It was very different."  
  
"Yes. I know." He whispered to himself. Blythe looked at him with a curious look. "That is a tale for another day. Now it is time for your story."  
  
"I suppose you're right," Blythe said sitting down with her back against the tree. Aragorn sat down beside her and she began her recount of the previous year. She began with the night the orcs attacked her town. By the time she reached the part where the orcs murdered her brother Blythe was crying. Aragorn placed his hand in hers and she held it tight for a long time. She told him what Elrond had told her about what happened while she was unconscious. Then she briefly told him about what Lord Elrond had been teaching her over the past year. She told him about some of her patients and about lessons in Elvish. The lessons in Elvish she said were more difficult than learning medicine and healing.   
  
By the time she finished it was late in the afternoon and both of them were very hungry. After they took Velez back to the stable and fed him, they walked to the Dining Hall. As it was already late there were very few Elves left in the hall. Aragorn and Blythe ate slowly, enjoying the quiet of the now empty hall. When they had finished eating the two walked outside.   
  
Many of the Elves had gathered to sing their songs about the older times and to talk about things that were happening outside Rivendell. Blythe stared at the beautiful fountain in the middle of the garden. The crystal clear water flowed from the top of the elegant stone and lazily flowed to join the river a few hundred yards away. Birds fluttered and sang in the warm afternoon sun. A small cat strutted up to Blythe and purred until she was picked up and scratched under her chin.   
  
Aragorn remembered that Blythe still had his sword and asked, "Now do you think you could give me my sword?"  
  
"Yes, I guess I should. Follow me." She said leading Aragorn to her room. When they got there Blythe went in first getting the sword from her bed. As he walked in she presented it to him.   
  
"Thank you," Aragorn replied as he unsheathed it. Blythe had already moved to her window and was staring at the stream that flowed slowly past her window. Aragorn came and sat down in the window dangling his legs out. He grabbed her hand and pulled her down beside him. For a long time they remained sitting and talking about Rohan and about Aragorn's travels.  
  
In time the sun began to shine directly on them. The sun was warm and they soon began to get hot. Suddenly, Aragorn saw Blythe push herself away from the window and fall fifteen feet into the water below. A few seconds later she surfaced from the water. Blythe laughed when she saw the shocked look on Aragorn's face. Soon he stood and plunged into the water beside her. The water was cool and refreshing in contrast to the sunny window sill. After ten minutes, Blythe climbed out of the water and sat down on the bank. Aragorn walked up on the bank and sat as he tried to adjust the wet clothes that clung to him.   
  
Blythe was aware that Aragorn's shirt had become transparent in the water and soon found herself staring at the handsome man. He looked at her and it took a little while before he realized what she was looking at. She noticed that he was watching her. She blushed and stared at the water. In the reflection she could still see him staring at her  
  
In the water she saw Aragorn stand. She looked at the hand he extended to her. He pulled her up and then did something she did not expect. He scooped her up and started to carry her back to the water.   
  
"No, no, Aragorn! Aragorn put me down!" Blythe yelled, trying to get free. Before she could he had let go and she was falling back towards the water. When she surfaced she found Aragorn standing on the bank laughing to himself.   
  
  
  
"Yes, very funny. Keep laughing. I'll get you back, just you wait and see." She said as he pulled her out of the water.   
  
From far off Blythe and Aragorn heard someone calling their names. Blythe tried to squeeze some of the water out of her hair before they started running back to Elrond's house. As his guest, Blythe had been given a room in his house for the past year. As they neared their rooms Aragorn stopped her. He had to go down a different hall now. They stood for a minute to catch their breath. It was nearly time for dinner and the hall was already empty except for the dripping pair.  
  
"See you at dinner," Blythe said.  
  
"Until dinner,"Aragorn replied. He leaned in and kissed her cheek and turned to go to his room. Blythe stood there for a minute before going into her room. She quickly removed her wet clothes, dried off, and put on a nice dress. It was the color of an amethyst and looked beautiful with her dark hair. She loosely pulled back a small portion of the sides of her hair to keep it out of her face.  
  
As soon as she was ready she left to go to the Dining Hall. When she went inside she found there was some sort of special feast being held. Lord Elrond waved her over from the head of the table when he caught her attention. Blythe carefully made her way up to Elrond.  
  
"Good evening, Blythe."  
  
"Good evening, Lord Elrond."  
  
"Where have you been all day?"  
  
"I have been talking with Aragorn, my Lord." She said as her eyes caught the man's sitting next to Elrond.   
  
"Ah, yes. I figured," Elrond said with a smile. "Blythe, there are two people I would like to introduce you to."  
  
To Elrond's left was Aragorn and to his right was an old man in a grey cloak. She did not recognize the second man.   
  
  
  
"This is Mithandir. You may have heard him called Gandalf the Grey."  
  
Blythe bowed her head and said, "It is a pleasure to meet you." The wizard chuckled in a grandfatherly way and Blythe smiled.  
  
"This is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. He is the heir to the throne of Gondor."  
  
  
  
Blythe knelt to one knee and bowed her head. She grinned as butterflies fluttered in her stomach. When she stood a slight blush was still on her cheeks. Aragorn locked eyes with her. His beautiful blue-grey eyes held her captivated.   
  
  
  
Suddenly, Elrond interrupted, "Blythe, if you would take your seat we will begin." Blythe sat next to Gandalf, across from Aragorn.   
  
  
  
"Dear friends, tonight we honor our two esteemed guests, Mithandir and Aragorn." Elrond said and sat down. After he had taken his first bite everyone else began to eat. The Hall was suddenly much louder than it had been.  
  
Blythe returned to her room very late that night. Dinner had gone much later than it usually did because of the guests. Afterwards everyone had gone into a large hall to talk with each other. Nearing the end of the night Aragorn had pulled her aside. He led her into an empty room for privacy.  
  
"Tomorrow morning will you meet me for breakfast? Afterwards we could go horseback riding if you like." Aragorn asked gently holding her hands in his.   
  
"Of course," she replied quietly.  
  
"I am looking forward to it," He said. He slowly stepped closer to her, carefully as if he carried something very delicate. Blythe closed her eyes as his lips gently touched hers. Slowly, he deepened the kiss and she returned his it. They sprung apart quickly when laughter erupted from the Hall. Blythe blushed when she looked back at him.   
  
Inside they could see the cause of the sudden out burst. Gandalf was in the middle of the room with leaves and other similar things swirling around him. Blythe followed Aragorn back inside the main Hall. Aragorn went to Elrond's side and she stood in a corner talking to a young elf named, Melyanna. She had met Melyanna the first week she was in Rivendell and she had been very kind to Blythe.  
  
  
  
After a few more hours everyone began to leave the Hall. Most of the Elves gathered outside under the stars to sing. However, Blythe could barely keep her eyes open any longer. She said goodnight to Melyanna who then joined some of the other young Elves in a game. Blythe searched for Aragorn but was unable to find him in the crowd. She settled for seeing him in the morning and went to bed.  
  
***  
  
Aragorn was lying on his bed when a sharp knock jerked him from his thoughts.  
  
"One moment," he called, as he pulled a shirt on and opened the door.   
  
"Lord Elrond has requested your presence." The Elf said.  
  
  
  
"What is it, Ada?" Aragorn asked when he walked into Elrond's library.   
  
Elrond looked up from the volume he was immersed in and said hesitantly, " I believe it would be wise for you to leave."   
  
Aragorn shoulders drooped. "I only just got home."  
  
"I know and I am sorry. You still have more to do before you can rest." He paused thinking about how to say what he needed to say next. "About you and the girl, Blythe. Your roles in the near future will keep you apart. It would distract you from your tasks. It would be better for all if you were to forget her." Elrond said placing his hands on his foster son's shoulders.   
  
"I don't understand, Ada. I really like her." The man said confused and angry.  
  
"There are more important things you and she must fulfill." Elrond paused and glanced at the book.  
  
Before he could explain more Aragorn said, "Then I leave tonight." And he stormed from the room.   
  
"He will understand one day," Elrond hoped.  
  
* **  
  
"Damian come on. They will kill you!" Blythe said looking at the bridge and woods where they were to meet the Elven party.   
  
  
  
Orcs came running out of the woods towards them.  
  
"Blythe! Let's get out of here," Her brother yelled.   
  
Blythe and her brother galloped away from the orcs. Damian gasped and fell. Blythe ran to her brother who was lying on the ground with an arrow protruding through his back. He was dead.   
  
***  
  
Blythe awoke abruptly from her dream. Her breathing was quick and she was suddenly very cold. Like so many nights since Damian had died, she dreamt of him. She would try to warn him, but always to no avail.  
  
She found that she could not fall asleep again. Blythe walked across the cold stone floor to the window. The stars were shining clearly that night, as if they shone brighter on the home of the Elves. She had loved looking at the stars from the plains close to her old home. They were bright there also. The moon was almost full tonight. She remembered when she was little, her father would tell her and Damian about men who turned into beasts on the full moon.   
  
On one of the roads leading away from Rivendell she saw a dark hooded rider on a grey horse. The horse was galloping away from Rivendell as if death itself were after it. Soon the horse and its rider were long out of sight.  
  
'It must have been urgent if the person was leaving so very early in the morning,' she thought.   
  
  
  
***  
  
I hoped you liked it. I wrote most of it on a 4 hour trip to Ft. Myers stuffed in the back seat with some of my Cheerleading friends. It was inspiring. I think.   
  
Please leave me a review! Thanks! ~Sorceress of Rohan 


	4. Hope Through the Storm

Disclaimer: I don't own anything LOTR but Blythe is my idea. 

A/N- I have changed the name of Ayiana, the elf maiden in chapter three who is Blythe's friend, to Melyanna. My beta suggested that I use real Elven names. It's a hassle to look up the elements of names, but I like the outcome better. So remember, if you see Melyanna, that is Ayiana from before.

Chapter Four- Hope Through the Storm

Blythe awoke the next morning sitting in the large chair next to her window. A cold shiver forced her to go back to her bed and wrap up in the warm blankets. She drifted in and out of sleep for another thirty minutes before she finally surrendered and got out of bed. She straightened the covers and put on the clothes she had set out last night before falling asleep.

She suddenly remembered that she had promised to meet Aragorn for breakfast today. Blythe quickly changed into a nicer red dress that accented her auburn hair and bright green eyes. She did not understand it, but there was something about the man that drew her to him. Something deep inside told her there was more to the man than what he showed. As she walked to the door she brushed her hair and threw the brush back on her bed. She hurried to the Dining Hall. Before she went in she stopped and straightened a wrinkle out of her dress.

"Good morning," Melyanna said when she saw Blythe coming in.

"Good morning to you also," she replied.

She glanced around the large room for Aragorn. The man was no where in sight. She felt a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. A deep disappointment flashed across her face before she could stop it. 'Odd,' she thought to herself.

"What is the hour, Melyanna?"

"The nineth, three hours after dawn." The elf maiden replied.

"Blythe," The girl turned hopefully but was met by the friendly face of Gandalf.

"Gandalf! Good Morning. How are you? Have you seen Aragorn?" Blythe rambled.

"I'm fine. No, I haven't seen him since last night.What is your haste?"

"No hurry." She said glancing behind her.

"Blythe, what's wrong with you today?"

"Nothing," she began. "Well, actually, Aragorn said he would meet me for breakfast. No one has seen him!"

"Strange," the wizard said with concern. "I'm sorry, dear. Would you like to join me instead?"

"I would be honored." She said sitting in the chair he had just pulled out for her. She was still somewhat disheartened.

"Did you enjoy yourself last night?"

"Yes, sir. The Elves are very interesting. Their songs, their poetry, it is so beautiful. It moves a person in unfathomable ways."

"I know. The Elves are very wise. Even I learn new things from them when I care to stop and listen. I am old and I still have much to learn. You would be wise to heed the advice of Lord Elrond."

"He is very kind. He has been patient with me this past year, teaching me in the ways of medicine and his language. He has even continued my practice with weapons."

"Are you skilled with a blade?"

"I have been training since I was very young, as every citizen does in the kingdom of Rohan. I am fairly adept with a sword. I would not boast that I could beat a man, but I could hold my own, for a while at least."

"I'm sorry to interrupt our conversation, but I am to meet with Lord Elrond soon. I will see you later and I hope we can continue."

"Of course. Goodbye."

Blythe watched the wizard walk outside before she also got up and left. She stood outside in the sun thinking of what she would do next. She wondered where Aragorn could be and decided to go to his room and see if he was there.

The room was empty. The bed had not been made and a few books lay sprawled across the surface. The maps that had been in the corner were gone. With a quick search, she found that everything, including the sword were gone. She sat on the bed with a sigh. 'This is so strange.' She thought. This wasn't anything like the man she had come to know over the past few days. Even though it hadn't been very long, she knew that from the time she had spent with him that this was completely uncharacteristic. Gandalf's own reaction had proven that.

To clear her mind Blythe went to the stables. The horses, however not the same as the Rohirrim, seemed to ease her troubled spirit. Horses freely grazed in the open pasture behind the stable. Velez was not in the group but when she called for him, he ran straight to her.

"Are you alone too, boy?" She asked wrapping her arms around his long neck. The horse whinnied and gently bit her shoulder. "Yeah, me too."

The horse dropped his head to pull some green grass from the earth. Blythe had brought a brush with her and now began to brush his coat. The horse's jet black hair shone silvery in the sunlight. After she finished brushing him she gave him a sweet apple she had smuggled from the Dining Hall.

"How about a run?" Blythe said mounting the horse. Velez shifted his feet in anticipation. She wrapped her hands gently in his mane and pressed her heels into his side. The horse took off immediately with his swift, steady gallop. Blythe felt the horse's eagerness and she too wanted to let go of restraint. She freed the horse and let him run flat out. In that moment she forgot her troubles and was filled with pure freedom.

Velez ran for two miles before he slowed to a walk. Velez breathed heavily and Blythe dismounted. The horse drank from a small pool. Blythe took the last sip and the hole was empty. She layed down on the ground looking up at the sky above her.

Velez strayed as he grazed but never too far from Blythe. She was still on the ground thinking. 'What could have happened to Aragorn? Where was he? Would he be back soon? Was he hurt?'

The midday sun beat down on the girl and she was soon forced to find shade. Only about a hundred meters away was the forest. She sat under one of the large shadey trees and fell asleep. Velez stood watch over his young master.

She dreamed about running across the plains of Rohan. Velez whinnied loudly in the wind. Above her a red hawk flew over searching for his next meal. It was beautiful and free to do anything it pleased.

Suddenly, she was jerked from her sleep by the loud whinnying of her horse. Something was clearly bothering him.

"Quiet. What's wrong?" She asked gently massaging his neck.

The horse's ears flattened against his head. Now she knew something was definitely wrong. He stomped his feet impatiently. Blythe heard a rustle a few yards away. It came from deeper within the woods. A figure she guessed was a man by his height and his broad shoulders landed gracefully on the ground after jumping from a low branch. When he settled, he pulled a dark cloak around him again. The man kept the hood covering his face the whole time.

"Who are you?" She asked nervously.

"That is not important, Blythe." The man said in her own native language.

"How do you know my name?"

"Just because you don't know mine, doesn't mean I can't know yours. I know more about than you would believe, Sorceress."

"What did you just call me?"

"You see. It seems I may know more about you than you do. Lord Elrond won't tell you because he is afraid."

"Afraid of what? What do you mean?"

From far off she could hear a galloping horse and someone shouting her name. When she turned back to the man, he was gone.

"Wait," she yelled. No reply came. Blythe mounted Velez and rode to meet the rider.

"Lord Elrond noticied that you were not at lunch. He was worried."

"I have been here all day."

"Aren't you hungry?"

"Yes, I am very hungry."

"Melyanna has saved you a plate. I am her brother, Otharra."

Blythe rode back to the stables with Otharra. As he had said Melyanna was waiting for her in the Dining Hall with food. She ate it hungrily and thanked her.

"Are you feeling okay, Blythe? You didn't seem yourself this morning or even now." Her friend said.

"I'm fine. I just need to clear my head."

"I am lucky. The Elves are blessed with the ability to find peace where ever we are."

Blythe laughed and said,"I could have used that a lot lately."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Melyanna asked with concern for her friend.

"I don't know. I think I need to work this out on my own."

"I understand," the elf replied and stood up. "I'll see you later."

"Bye."

Melyanna left to tend to her own business. Blythe finished soon after. She sat for a long time thinking about what to do. Elven children played nearby, tearing her from her thoughts. She decided to go to her room. When she got there the door was slightly open. She quietly entered the room. A quick glance revealed the room to be vacant. Some drawers had been shuffled through and her closet was open, but she didn't think anything had been taken.

'Could it have been the mysterious man from earlier?' She wondered. 'What would he have been looking for and what had he meant when he had called her Feanor which in Elvish means, Spirit of Fire?'

She decided to go see if Elrond could provide any answers. Rounding the corner near his study, Blythe heard raised voices. They didn't sound like they were angry but they were arguing about something. When she got closer she realized it was Elrond and Gandalf. Had Gandalf been in here since breakfast?

"Elrond, you have to tell her."

"She is not ready."

"She needs to know. She is suffering. You sent him away and now they are both hurting."

"I had no choice! I did what I thought was right."

'Elrond had sent Aragorn away? When, last night? Was Aragorn the rider I saw early this morning riding away?'Blythe thoughts were coming quicker than she could process.

"If you don't tell Blythe soon, I will!" Gandalf said as he tried to calm himself.

"Absolutely not! She is not to be told!"

"She is in danger if she doesn't know!"

"No one can harm her while she is here."

"It is harming her that she is left in the dark. In the prophesy it says she must know by her eighteenth birthday....

'Prophesy? Wait, my eighteenth birthday is in a few days!'

"You are playing with fate Elrond. You must be very cautious!" Blythe heard the scraping of a chair against the floor. Someone had gotten up and was now walking to the door! Gandalf's back appeared through the door.

"Don't do anything you will regret," Elrond said.

Gandalf turned and walked out of the study. Next to the door was a statue of a golden horse. He could have sworn that it had been across the hall when he first came in.

When Blythe saw Gandalf turning around she closed her eyes hoping by some chance she would be looked over. She felt a strange warm flood wash over her body. She felt the air move as Gandalf walked past her and heard his retreating footsteps get quieter as he walked further away. He hadn't seen her. How? She opened her eyes and in front of her was a golden statue of a horse. She jumped back hitting the wall behind her. That definitely hadn't been there a second ago!

Blythe's breath raced. She worked her way out from behind the statue and ran back to her room as fast as she could. When she got there she ran around straightening up the mess. A few moments later she heard a knock at the door.

Blythe took a deep breath and called,"Come in!"

Gandalf walked calmly through the door. "There is something I need to speak to you about."

"Please sit." She said pointing to the chair by the window.

"I've just had an argument with Elrond, so forgive me if I am too harsh." The wizard sat patting the girl's hand. Blythe sat in front of him in another chair. "I have great reason to believe that you are the one that was prophesied by Elves long ago. In short, they said that in the time before the storm, one from the land of the horse lords would come bearing a great gift. There was a time long ago when the Rohirrim saved a large company of Elves. They were promised one that would help them in the time of Middle Earth's greatest needs. We didn't know if the one would be a male or a female, but we knew that this person would have spirit of fire. Their spirit would not be a literal fire, but they would have something inside that enabled them to do unbelieveable and extraordinary things. Great wizards or Elves like Elrond can feel a power all around you when they are in your presence. It feels like the air is burning or tingling. It isn't strong enough for others to feel it yet. The air doesn't not sit around you like it does others. It is uneasy; it never stills. We believe that you are the one. It also means that something terrible and powerful is going to be revealed against Middle Earth. This is also why Elrond sent Aragorn away. He thought that you both would be distracted from your tasks if you were invovled with each other. Are you okay?"

Blythe sat in shock. Her eyes searched the face of the wizard in front of her. It showed concern, sympathy, and anticipation. Anticipation about the fulfillment of the prophesy and about what would soon be exposed. Suddenly, Elrond rushed into the room.

"What have you done?"

"I told her."

"Everything?"

"Yes."

"After I forbid you."

"Do not talk this way in front of her."

Blythe's shaky voice interrupted," I already heard part of your conversation. I didn't mean to over hear, but I was walking by. I heard raised voices. I'm sorry."

"It is not your fault, child." Gandalf said. "Wait, did you move the statue?"

"I think so."

"You see Elrond. She has already tapped into the power without knowing it. What if something had happened? What if she couldn't control it? I have to teach her to use her gift, to gain control over it."

"Do what you like. I obviously can't stop you!" Elrond turned and quickly left the room.

"I think I will leave you alone now. It has been along day. Stay safe and be careful. I will begin tomorrow with your training." Gandalf said gently and then he too left the room.

Blythe felt more alone and confused than she had in a long time. Before she knew what she was doing she was mounting Velez and galloping for her secret spot. The wind felt good on her face again but not as it had this morning. Had it really been that morning that she had ridden to the woods and met the stranger? It seemed like days had passed since then. When she reached the hollow tree she dismounted and sat against the trunk. Suddenly the weight of all that had happened that day hit her. She felt like she had been trampled by a herd of horses.

Velez reached down and rubbed his muzzle on her shoulder. Tears began tumbling down face before she could stop them. Soon she was crying like she had when she remembered that her entire family was gone. Sobs overcame her and tears continued to fall down her cheeks. She looked up at Velez as she tried to control her crying. She held her breath to keep herself from hyperventilating. Slowly, she got her emotion under control. It wasn't often that she lost herself the way she had a moment ago.

Suddenly, she felt a large drop of water hit her arm... her foot...her head. Soon, the rain was falling all around her. She pulled herself up by a branch and called Velez to her. He had walked to the stream for water. When she mounted, she saw a reflection of light from inside the hollow trunk. She leaned over and saw that it was a beautiful knife stuck into the wood. It was holding a piece of paper to the tree. She pulled them both out of the tree.

She could easily see that the knife was Elven made by the fine workmanship. Its blade was six inches long and perfectly centered into the hilt. The knife must have been newly made, for it was in perfect condition. On the blade next to the hilt was something engraved in Elvish. She was almost certain it said, Until We Meet Again. She put the letter and the knife in her saddle bag and rode to the stables.

When she got back to her room she was completely soaked through and shivering. She layed the knife on the bed along with the letter. She was dying to know what it said and who it was from. However, she was starving and hunger won over curiosity this time. She changed into dry clothes and picked up the knife and the letter. She put them under her pillow just in case the person who had gone through her room earlier came back. Satisfied, she left to join Gandalf and Melyanna for dinner. She still had a lingering hope that Aragorn would be waiting for her there.

Meaning of Names:  
Melyanna- 'Dear gift'  
Ohtarra- 'Great warrior'  
I only included this because names are important to my characters. I put alot of thought and effort into naming characters.

Please leave me a review! Did you like it? I want to know!!! Sorceress of Rohan


	5. Departure From Rivendell

This is going to be a short chapter because I really should be packing for Atlanta as I type. However, I have been threatened with bodily harm or even death, by Jess, if I don't update soon. So Jess this chapter is dedicated to you! I will be gone all weekend at a Lads to leader/Leaderettes convention. So here goes nothing...   
  
Chapter Five- Departure from Rivendell  
  
When Blythe woke the next morning she read the note that had come with the knife again. She still couldn't believe what it said and this would be the eighth time she had read it. She carefully opened it for it had become fragile from getting wet. The hurried and scribbled handwritting read:  
  
My dearest Blythe,  
  
I have left Rivendell on the request of Lord Elrond. I know why he wants me to go but I do not wish to leave you. I have left this in the place you told me you went sometimes. I hope you find this before someone else does. I will continue to write if I can. The letters will be sent to Gandalf and I trust him to deliver them. He is a wise man and an even better friend. Please trust him in the things he advises you. He has told me of what he knows about you. He will help you in almost any way you need. I am going to those who helped me through a difficult time. I am sorry I left so suddenly. My anger has clouded my better judgement. I hope to see you soon. I miss you already. Tell Gandalf I am...  
  
The rest had been become to illegible from the rain. Only his name at the end showed.  
  
Until We Meet Again,  
  
Aragorn  
  
Why did it have to rain? The letter was only half there. She would have to show this to Gandalf today. She dressed in men's pants and a white shirt just in case Gandalf's lessons were more physical than a dress would allow. When she entered the Dining Hall Melyanna laughed and teased her friend, "What about your hair Blythe? Will it go next?"  
  
"No, I am only being prepared if I have to get dirty today."  
  
Gandalf met Blythe for breakfast. She pulled the letter out to show him but before she could unfold it he whispered, "Not here! Save it for later."  
  
Blythe quickly put it back in her pocket and waited until after breakfast in the safety of the forest to pull it out again. Gandalf read it and huffed.   
  
"Tell me what?" He said as frustrated as Blythe felt. "I am almost sure he would have gone back to the Rangers. Maybe..." He added trailing off into thought.   
  
Blythe stood still like Gandalf instructed. She took a deep breath trying to clear her mind. She could hear his voice now. 'Think only about what you are trying to do. You have to want the stone in your hand. See it in your hand.'  
  
Blythe tried to focus as he said. She imagined the small grey stone in her hand. She could mentally see the stone move from his hand to hers. She felt a warmth flood her. A shiver ran down her spine. 'Focus!' She told herself. Suddenly, she felt a cold stone fall into her palm. She opened her hand and there was the rock.   
  
"Very good. Very good." Gandalf said happily. "You can do whatever you wish if you concentrate on it."  
  
Blythe found herself dodging huge rocks after about two days. Gandalf would hurl the stones magically at her. She would imagine the rocks flying passed her and around her they went. It must have looked strange to anyone else because large rocks would be flying towards her and abruptly they would stop and turn in another direction. To Blythe it was actually very tiring. After about five minutes she would stop and simply begin jumping behind trees and yelling for Gandalf to stop. He would stop and let her rest. She wasn't able to harness all the energy she needed to keep up such strenuous activities.   
  
The next day Blythe found herself in the House of Healing. Gandalf stood beside her. Elrond now avoided the two of them whenever he could. Blythe was staring down at an Elf lying on a bed. He had a huge gash in his right shoulder and many bruises all over. Once again she took a deep breath and cleared her mind. Gandalf was telling her now to see imagine the arm as it should be. She placed her hand over the shoulder. She focused on the other shoulder which was normal. She imagined the right shoulder how it should have been.  
  
Gandalf watched the girl across from him. Beads of sweat appeared on her forhead. A faint red glow flowed out of the hand above the arm. The light entered the wound and flowed back out when the girl opened her eyes. The shoulder was healed. Blythe smiled up at Gandalf and started to say something. However, it was abruptly ended when she slumped to the floor unconscious.   
  
Blythe awoke in her own bed. Gandalf lifted his head when he saw her stir. "Good evening." He said.  
  
"Good... what? Evening. It was morning just a second ago!" She replied confused.   
  
"My dear you have been unconcious all day. You passed out after healing that elf. Which I must add was most impressive."  
  
"Thank you. I don't remember."  
  
"Lord Elrond was surprised when I told him. However, he has asked us to leave for the safety of Rivendell."  
  
"What?"  
  
"He believes that your presence here puts his people in danger."  
  
"We could go find Aragorn, right?" She asked hopefully.  
  
"We'll see."  
  
The next day Blythe and Gandalf were packed and escorted to the edge of Rivendell. They headed Northwest for there had been rumor of a terrible disease going around. Blythe wanted to know if she could help put a dent in its progress. Together on Velez and Gandalf's horse, Shadowfax, which Blythe knew well, they hurried away from Rivendell.  
  
A tall, handsome man watched the pair ride swiftly away from the Elven refuge. He grinned knowing where they were headed. He hoped to meet them before they reached their destination. A breeze blew the dark cloak that was drawn around him. He looked back at where Blythe and Gandalf had just ridden through. Suddenly the man was gone. No one would find any trace of his presence.  
  
I'm sorry if there are typos and such. I wrote this very quickly. Hope you liked it!  
  
Please tell me what you think! Review!!! 


	6. Meetings in Bree

I'm terribly sorry it has taken me so long to write. I've been very busy and lazy. I'm in the middle of reading the Wheel of Time which are very good, but extremely long. Again, sorry for the delay.  
  
Chapter Six- Meetings in Bree  
  
Lightening flashes brightly in the dark sky and a girl is seen standing just outside a small cabin on a hill. Thunder crashes deafeningly overhead. The girl is still except for the silent tremors that occasionally overwhelm her. The rain continues to soak her already drenched figure. Tears flowing down her cheeks become mingled with the heavy rains. Another shiver ran through her body. Her heart ached from the injustice that life had dealt her.   
  
"Lady?" A young voice startled the girl from her thoughts. Blythe turned as she stubbornly wiped the tears away from her face. "Lady, my momma says you'll get sick if you don't come in." The boy gently grabbed her wrist and pulled her under the porch. His mother, Elisa, met her at the door with a towel.   
  
"Hurry now child," the woman said sweetly. "You'll catch a cold out in that weather."   
  
The woman helped Blythe undress and gave her some dry clothes. The clothes were much too big for her but they were warm and dry. Blythe took them graciously and put them on. When she came out of the woman's bedroom, she found herself in the large living area. She saw Gandalf sitting by the fire with the boy. He watched in awe as the older man threw small pouchs of fireworks into the fire. They let of a small bang and for a moment the fire turned different colors, like purple or green. Elisa came out of the kitchen with three cups of tea and handed one to Blythe.   
  
"Thank you very much," Blythe said.  
  
"You're welcome, child. May I ask what's wrong, dear?"  
  
"Everything." She replied with a weak smile.   
  
"I'm sorry," the woman said kindly.   
  
"I wanted to thank you again. We appreciate your hospitality." Blythe said changing the subject.  
  
"You're welcome. You can stay as long as you like."  
  
"Oh, I'm afriad we have to be leaving early in the morning."  
  
"That's unfortunate. It isn't often that we get vistors around here." The woman said limping to a cabinet.   
  
"What's the matter with your leg ma'm?"  
  
"I tripped in the woods a few days ago. I suppose I twisted my ankle."  
  
"May I fix it?" Blythe asked, then added, "For payment of your kindness."  
  
"Fix it? How?"  
  
"Just watch." Blythe wrapped her hand around the woman's ankle. She emptied her thoughts and immediatly felt the warm flood wash over her. She felt a tingling in her hand. When she looked at the ankle she saw a warm red light flowing out of the ankle and into her hand. The tingling faded and she stood slowly to avoid passing out. Gandalf said it would be easier with pracitce. He was right in a way; the more she used her gift, the less nauseous she felt afterwards.   
  
The woman looked at her strangely and said, "That is an amazing thing you've got. Thank you. It would have been a week before I would have been able to work again."  
  
"It's the least I could do for your hospitality."  
  
"I must call Gandalf and my husband in for dinner now. Please take a seat."  
  
Blythe woke the next morning before dawn. Gandalf had already packed their bags and tied them to the saddles. Elisa had left biscuits on the table for them and had packed a loaf of bread and some apples for them. When the family woke up Blythe and Gandalf were already three miles west.   
  
Blythe watched pasture, forests, lakes, and plains fly past. Velez raced Shadowfax along the road. The two were distant kin and both animals had lively spirits. At one particularly clear lake they stopped for lunch. Forest surrounded half of the lake, but Blythe was grateful for the sunny spot she had. As they went west the weather was cooler and the rain was more frequent. About three days after leaving Elisa's house, Gandalf and Blythe entered a town called Bree.   
  
The buildings were many stories high, but each story was built differently like it was added later on. All sorts of people packed the crowded streets. Shopowners stood at the doors shouting their goods. People seemed to be in a good spirit only perturbed when the horses were in their path. The town, she nocticed, was built on a hill. The farther up they climbed the more respectable the people seemed. Up ahead Gandalf pointed out an inn, called the Prancing Pony. The place looked comfortable and homely. As they rode through the gates two stableboys rushed out to meet them. Gandalf whispered some instructions and slipped them each a copper coin. The boys looked at each other excitedly and took the horses into the stable.  
  
As soon as Blythe walked into the common room she was overwhelmed by the scene and the noise. Men laughing, shouting, and calling to the barmaids. The room was filled with a haze from pipes and filled with the smell of pipeweed and ale. Gandalf had to shout for her to hear over the noise.   
  
"Try and stay close. Alcohol corrupts even good men." Gandalf said pulling her towards the counter.  
  
"I know, sir." She replied before following him into the next room.  
  
She was pleasantly surprised that the room was much quieter and found it easier to breath. A short, plump man with a bald head and red cheeks. He came hurrying out of a swinging door carrying a tray of mugs. "Half a moment, masters." He shouted without looking at the two standing at the counter and disappeared into the room filled with loud voices and the cloud of smoke. In a few minutes, the innkeeper came back out wiping his hands on his white apron. "Forgive me for the inconvenience. Oh dear, Gandalf, do forgive me. I didn't see you there. How are you?"  
  
"I am well, Master Butterbur."  
  
"Ho, now Gandalf, How may I be helping you this afternoon?"  
  
"I need two rooms. It may be one night; or we could be staying a week or more. It all depends on the people I can talk to."  
  
"I see, and who be this girl with you?"  
  
"Her name is Blythe of Rohan." Blythe shot Gandalf a look saying she was perfectly capable of introducing herself. "About those rooms."  
  
"Ah yes. Let's see. Second floor. Rooms 13 and 14. They face each other from across the hall."  
  
"Good, thank you." Gandalf said handing the innkeeper two coins Blythe didn't recognize.   
  
"Thank you, Gandalf. Anything you need let me know. Anything at all will be done for you." Butterbur said bowing. Suddenly a taller but equally large woman came out of the kitchens frowning at the innkeeper. "Oh dear. I must go now. Excuse me." The woman waited for the man to enter the doors with her hands on her hips then followed him in.  
  
Blythe followed Gandalf up the stairs and to their rooms. She took the room that looked over the small garden and stable area. The room was small with only a bed, which looked slightly comfortable, a desk with two chairs, and a closet area. Gandalf's room was slightly bigger with a nicer bed and better furnishings. Their stuff had already been put into the rooms for them. Blythe didn't bother to unpack it, just in case. Blythe met Gandalf for dinner in the common room a few hours later.   
  
If possible the large room was even more crowded than before. Blythe sat near the corner of to the side trying to avoid to many people. She had taken a bath and changed into a nicer dress from her bags. Only afterwards did she find this a bad idea when men kept rubbing up against her and shouting inappropriate things to her. Most of the men were foul smelling and rough and Blythe simply tried to ignore them. She was grateful when Gandalf joined her; it seemed to deter most of the men who had been coming over.  
  
"Have you found anything to help you?" She asked after the barmaid brought them two plates of chicken and vegetables.  
  
"Actually, yes. I haven't been able to talk to him yet. But that man, there in the corner. I do believe he will be able to help me a great deal."   
  
Blythe looked to where Gandalf had pointed. The man he pointed to was sitting in the corner booth alone except for his pipe. He was dressed in forest colors, like greens and browns, and had boot that came up almost to his knee. His cloak was of a strange material that seemed to fade into the wood background. The hood was pulled up so that his face was covered. She noticed that the other patrons of the inn occasionally gave the man a puzzling but detestable look. The man seemed to ignore the others but also see everything at once. Blythe was instantly intrigued.   
  
"Who is he?" She asked.  
  
"I don't know his name but I do know he is a Ranger." Gandalf said quietly. "They aren't held in high esteem here, but they have saved these people numerous times. Many of the people don't even know how many times the Rangers have stopped dangers before they reached here."  
  
"And how will he help us?"  
  
"You will see in time."  
  
After they finished their meal, Gandalf walked over and talked to the man. Soon he returned with the man following him. The man had lowered his hood to reveal a young but grim face. An old scar ran from his left temple across his forehead and disappeared into his dark brown hair. He bowed to Blythe and said, "Evening, My lady." Now that he was standing closer, she found him to be tall and very handsome, despite the man's hardened features.   
  
Gandalf and the man, who said his name was Samuel, talked for a long time, mostly of travels and such. Gradually, Gandalf mentioned the Grey Company. Blythe had never heard of it but the Ranger certainly had. Gandalf asked the young man if he had any idea where he might find them. To his great surprise, Samuel said he had just left Grey Company a few days ago to buy some supplies in Bree and was leaving to meet them the next day. Gandalf explained that he needed to find this group called Grey Company and Samuel agreed to take them to them.  
  
"I will warn you, a terrible sickness has stricken the people there. That is the reason we are there at all. We've been trying to help the folks up there. It's easier now that some of our own men have returned." Samuel said mainly watching Blythe.  
  
"We know of the diesease. That is why we have come." Blythe said, startled that she had spoken up.  
  
"Really? Why?"  
  
"I've come to help... to help the sick."  
  
"How?"  
  
"It's complicated. Have you heard from a Ranger named Strider recently?" Gandalf interrupted Blythe who blushed.   
  
"Actually I saw him riding from Bree as I was coming in. I do believe he is with the Grey Company now."  
  
"Really? That's good to hear."  
  
Blythe somewhat confused by Gandalf's answer said, "I better go upstairs and get some rest since it seems we'll be leaving tomorrow."   
  
"Good night." Gandalf said.  
  
"Sleep well." Samuel added. Turning, Blythe headed for the stairs.   
  
In her room, Blythe found a letter sitting on her bed. It was just a small piece of parchment with a short note scribbled on it.  
  
Blythe,  
  
It seems I've just missed you. A pity. We shall be meeting soon however.   
  
Avoid those Ranger filth. Remember, you are mine.  
  
At the last sentence she threw the paper on the desk. You are mine. Who in the world was it from? A sudden chilly gust blew in from the window. Blythe hurried to shut it. 'I know I left it shut.' She thought taking a quick look over the gardens. In the dark shadows of the evening she thought she saw a man looking up at her window, but when she looked back at where she saw him no one was there. 'There was no one there.' Blythe told herself as she shut the curtains and got ready for bed. The knife Aragorn had given her she set on the bedside table. No matter how much she told herself that she couldn't shake the thought that someone had been watching her. 'Just in case,' she told herself.   
  
The girl appeared at the window. Just as her gaze fell on him the man in the dark cloak disappeared. Not even a footprint was left in the dirt.  
  
Please review. I promise the next chapter is coming soon. I'm already working on it! Please, Please, Review! 


	7. Trials

I am sorry it took me so long to write this. I had every intention of updating quickly. But then I ended up doing other stuff and putting it off for forever. I'm sorry, I'll try harder this time. I really will:)

Chapter Seven- Trials

Blythe was once again kneeling on the road leaning over her brother. "Damian, please, I love you." She felt vaguely familiar saying those words again. This time something was different. Blythe faintly heard someone calling her name. She turned and saw Aragorn standing behind her. "Aragorn! My brother, can you help him?" Aragorn walked towards her awkwardly. As he drew close he suddenly stopped and fell to his knees. The orc knelt behind him with a bloody sword in his horrible hands. "No!" She screamed with all her breath, "No, not him too!" She looked from her brother's pale face to Aragorn's with tears streaming down her face. "NO!"

"Blythe," someone called again. "Blythe."

"No." Blythe sat up quickly; she was drenched with sweat. "Who?" Blythe, startled by the man standing at her bed, filled herself with the calming warmth of her power. Drawing too much, she quickly released the excess. The man found himself on the floor crumpled against the wall. He looked quite flustered and very confused.

"Samuel, I am so sorry. You startled me."

"Are you alright miss? You do not look well."

Blythe looked in the mirror, she was pale, but her cheeks were flushed as if she had been running.

"No, I'll be fine. I just didn't sleep well." Suddenly, Blythe remembered she was still standing in her nearly transparent nightgown. She hastily moved for her saddlebags and pulled out a dress. She pulled it over her head before she realized he had said something else.

"My lady, we will be departing soon. I would suggest eating a good breakfast; the innkeeper has left you something in the kitchens." He lowered his head slightly and made his way out the door with an almost unseen limp.

Blythe alone at last took a deep breath. She grabbed her skirts tightly, noticing that her hands were shaking. Samuel had put her off guard and in doing so she had used more of the power than she had in a long time. Not knowing how she had thrown the man scared her most of all.

Blythe took one last look at the inn as they rode out of town. She was very glad to be leaving it. So much had happened in just one day. The strange note, the ghost like man in the yard, and the incident this morning with Samuel had her on edge. Lost in thought of the events since leaving Rivendell, Blythe almost walked her horse into the Ranger ahead of her. Gandalf rode back to her after speaking briefly with Samuel.

"We will be entering the village where the Rangers are staying in a few minutes. I will warn you ahead of time. There is a good chance that Aragorn will be here. Do not call him by this name. To these people he is only known as Strider. Also, they would not know of your meeting in Rivendell. I know how difficult it will be for the both of you, but you must avoid him." Gandalf said with difficulty. Seeing her face he softened some. "Blythe, relationships are complicated with these Rangers as you have found out already. I am just warning you to be cautious. Remember why we're here."

"I will. I can not promise, by any means, that I may not run into him if he is here. As hard as it will be, I will not let the others know of our previous circumstances."

Walking into the town, Blythe could immediately tell something was wrong. There were no children running about. There were only a few adults outside and they were mostly Rangers. "I had no idea it would be this bad." Blythe said quietly to Gandalf. He simply nodded and looked drearily around. Samuel dismounted and Gandalf and Blythe followed suit. A man came and took their horses as Samuel led them into the largest building in the square. It happened to be the town's inn which had been turned into a makeshift headquarters for the Rangers. It was overflowing with people and chaos.

Gandalf sat Blythe down at an empty table with instructions not to leave. Then, he followed Samuel down a hall and out of site. Blythe took to studying the people in the room. They were all male and the majority were all dressed similarly to Samuel. Many were deeply engaged in conversation. Others were bent over the books they were studying or writing on parchment. There was a group of men in the middle of the room mixing liquids and cutting bandages. Blythe figured it was for the sick.

Gandalf returned with Samuel and three others about lunchtime. The men sat down with her and discussed what they were going to do after they ate. Blythe and Gandalf were to go with the Rangers to the houses of the ones who had been sick the longest. They hoped that Blythe would be able to help. All the Rangers could to was delay a person's death. Usually the first week the person would turn ashy and would not be able to leave their beds. The second week they seemed fine and could move about. Two days later, they were usually dead. No one could explain what it was or how one was infected. It was unnerving for all.

When they finished, Blythe followed the men to a house across the town next to the woods. Inside the air was hot and stuffy. The house was dark when they walked in. One candle was lit as they walked into a woman's bedroom. She was lying in bed with only her head showing out of the covers. She was covered with sweat and her breathing came with much effort. Blythe felt cold and an icy shiver ran through her when she touched the women's cheek. The woman was as cold as ice.

"How long has she been this way?" Blythe asked.

"About two and a half weeks," Samuel answered.

"What is her name?"

"Ailani. She is on the town's council."

Blythe stood by the bed and looked into Ailani's eyes. "Ailani, can you hear me?" There was no reply, not even a shift of her eyes. Blythe reached toward the woman and laid both her hands on her head. She let herself be filled with the soothing warmth of her gift. Slowly she let it seep into the other woman. Through her talent she could sense the other woman and her body. Blythe could immediately feel the problem. Around the woman's heart there was what seemed to be a dark cloud. Every time Ailani's heart beat the haze would constrict making it impossible for her heart to function. Blythe used her gathered energy to probe the darkness. Even enveloped in the warmth of her gift, she was chilled. Every time she touched it she was forced to pull back. It was very tiring.

'There has to be a hole, someway to penetrate it.' Blythe thought. She forced herself to draw deeply on her power. She felt like she was going to exploded out of her skin. Carefully she felt the surface of the matter around the heart. It was smooth except for one ridge, almost like a seam. Blythe's head felt like it was going to explode. She began to pry at the seam. She hoped against hope that it would work. Gradually she felt the seam weaken. Just when she thought she would have to pull back, that she would have to try again later, the joint broke and the cloud disintegrated. Blythe instantly drew back and let go of the energy she had been drawing from.

"Ailani," Blythe forced out a hopeful whisper. She was answered by a glance from the woman. Both women smiled weakly with all the energy they had. "You're going to be okay." Blythe said as she looked back at the Rangers. She tried to take a step to the door but her knees buckled. Gandalf and Samuel grabbed her arms before she fell. She looked at them gratefully and leaned on their shoulders. The men carried her back to the inn and up to her room. They didn't bother to change her before putting her on her bed. Darkness crept into her vision as the men watched her body relax.

The man in the dark cloak watched from the woods near the house as two men carried Blythe from the house. He knew his spell had been broken even if it had almost killed the two women. It would all come together in time. Each trial made the girl stronger. Each healing made her more familiar with her power. He smiled as his dark cloak changed to a dark green one that faded into his surroundings. His handsome face changed into one more suited for a farmer as he stepped into the town. The man strolled down the road and straight into the inn where the Rangers had just carried Blythe. He shut the door and the street was empty. No one had seen him enter and no one would see him slip up the stairs to follow the girl.

Please leave a review. I hope you liked this chapter! Now that I'm out of school for a few weeks I hope to update more often. Thank you to Jess who encouraged me to keep writing the story I love. 


End file.
